Predator: Extinction
by moonchaser8
Summary: Something is killing people in the forest of San Francisco, Victoria Valentine goes in a trip to the forests for a College class only to find there are more than branches hanging from the trees.
1. Chapter I

**The Killing Begins**

_Far off in outer _space_, a gargantuan metallic ship is travelling at fast velocity heading towards Earth_.

_Near the woods, the large ship fired about six capsules into the deepest part of the forest of San Francisco; when the capsules crashed, they opened up with a wave of fumes _

_and a large silhouette started to appear from each one of the other caps_ules.

_It was about six in the morning and four human hunters were out to find some reindeer out in the forest; there were two older men and two younger men about 24-28 years _

_of age. One of the older men had spotted a reindeer and was just in position to shoot at the animal when he heard a noise coming from between the trees; the man stopped _

_to look around but he didn't see anything so he went back to aiming at the reindeer, he was about to take his shot when he heard a noise again but this time it came behind _

_him like some sort of clicking noise, the man turned slowly to look behind him and that is when he felt his stomach being pierced by a large metallic object which immediately _

_lead him bleeding to death._

_The other three men immediately felt there was something wrong so they rushed to see where their friend was but they couldn't find them so they started looking and _

_screaming his name to see if he would respond but all they could hear was the sound of the forest animals. All of a sudden there was a complete silence, not even the animals_

_ were making noise now, that is when one of the men had been shot a net that stuck him to a tree slowly cutting his flesh all the way through his bones, the two remaining _

_men started shooting in every direction to see if they could hit whatever was attacking them but it was all in vain. To the remaining hunters that had used up all of their _

_ammo, one was lifted all the way to the top of the trees never to be seen again and the other one had widened his eyes to what he had seen before him and led out a scream _

_followed by a striking noise, he fell to the ground and was seeing being dragged to a trunk of a tree_.

_The creatures that attacked the hunters were now skinning them and tying them up in the highest part of the trees like meats in a slaughter house while the first human _

_that was killed, was decapitated and skinned with its internals drained from its skull and polished like a proud hunter looking out for its trophy. _

_Not many hours passed since the hunters were missed, after all they had family and friends, so a search party was sent to look out for them. They searched for hours until a _

_young boy had spotted a trace of blood in which turned into drippings of blood. The young man lifted his head upwards and he had seen something that made his heart pump _

_like he had just ran a marathon; there were three bodies hanging from a fat branch of a tree and there was a fourth one laying _

_on the side with its head cut off; it was the most gruesome scene a boy his age could've ever seen. The young boy quickly ran out to tell the others and very soon the police _

_had arrived to retrieve the bodies and identify them. When the police arrived, they couldn't believe what just happened, three hanging bodies, skinned and no sign of any clue! _

_In about two hours, two large black vans had appeared followed by three black Sedans in which one of the cars came out a tall man in a black suit with very dark sun glasses, _

_his name was Robert J. Kelly, he worked for the "A.T.I." (Alien Technology Association)._

_The head chief of the policemen stepped out and asked him who he was._

Police man:"Excuse me butmay I know who do you work for mister…?"

Robert: "Robert, Robert J. Kelly, I work for the A.T.I. and the rest is classified sir, tell your men to leave the area; we'll take it from here"

_The police man had no clue of who were they but he followed orders seeing the mysterious man knew what he was up against with._

_Robert: "Mr.Kinsky, cut the bodies down and take them to the laboratory for further investigation"_

_Kinsky: "Yes sir"_

_Robert looked at another one of his workers with a serious stare._

_Robert: "Looks like they arrived sooner than we thought"_


	2. Chapter II

**Victoria and Jacqueline**

_Meanwhile in the city of San Francisco, California lives a young woman whose name was Victoria Valentine, she had just graduated from High School and was off to facing the _

_biggest challenge in her life, College. Victoria was about 18 years old, she had pale white skin, yellowish-green eyes and long blond curly hair; she was every man's dream. _

_Victoria lived in a condominium near Lombard Street with her roommate Jacqueline Ramos, she had the same age as Victoria but her appearance was very different from her, _

_she had slightly darkened skin, blue eyes and very black silky hair that reached her waist, Jacqueline had moved to San Francisco about three years ago and had lived with _

_Victoria two years, they became great friends in a very short time, Jacqueline was also eight months pregnant but she never talked about what happened to the father of the _

_baby she was bearing._

_Victoria was on her way to work and Jacqueline was talking to her about a field trip they were going to in the forest near Diamond Heights as an investigation on ecology class._

Victoria: "Man, I really can't wait for the trip; I actually have butterflies in my stomach"

Jacqueline: "Yeah well, I wish I could say the same but unfortunately or fortunately I have something else"

_Jacqueline sighed deeply and quickly changed the topic._

Jacqueline: "Well I better get going, don't wanna be late for the first class in my College life"

Victoria: "Well you go on ahead I'll catch up after work"

_Victoria was this Goth girl that every "mundane" person would pass by and stare at her like she was a circus freak, but because of so many people just doing the same _

_stupidity, she had already passed that phase of frustration and moved on; she was still, however, very excited about the field trip which was in about two days from now and _

_she knew it was going to be very interesting since they were going to stay in some houses by the forest for a whole weekend, but what Victoria didn't know was that in the _

_forest there was going to happen much more than plant investigations and animal life, it was going to be an experience that would change her life completely._

_After a whole day of work and College, Victoria and Jacqueline arrive to their apartment._

Jacqueline: "Phew, today was horrible and this belly ain't helping either"

Victoria: "Well, I don't think it went so bad"

Jacqueline: "Of course you don't, you're not the one that looks like a planet with aching feet"

Victoria: "Chill out Jackie, it's not my fault"

Jacqueline: "Yeah I suppose not, it's this stupid pregnancy thing it's making me have mood swings"

_Vitoria chuckles and rubs Jacqueline's belly like she was asking a Buddha for luck._

Victoria: "Well, I better go feed Napoleon"

_Napoleon was Victoria's best friend since she was ten years old; he was a beautiful German shepherd with caramel eyes and a very quick mind; she was also planning to take _

_Napoleon for the trip since it was in the forest._

_While Victoria was feeding Napoleon, Jacqueline made a strange comment that made Victoria wonder._

Jacqueline: "I sure hope we don't bump in to "Big Foot" or "EL Chupabraca" or whatever is called"

_Victoria chuckled and replied._

Victoria: "Don't worry Jackie, if something did happen I'm sure Napoleon will protect us from the evil ten foot fur ball or the other thing"

Jacqueline: "Girl you rely too much on that dog and I'm pretty sure he's gonna be the first one running out the scene"

_Napoleon gave a stare like he knew they were talking about him._

Victoria: "Better him than being alone"

Jacqueline: "If you say so; all I know is that those houses or cabins better be comfortable or there will be a cranky mother—to-be in that trip if ya know what I mean"

Victoria: "I'm sure they will be very comfortable"

_Jacqueline led out a long groan almost at the same time as Napoleon._

Jacqueline: "Well I'm tired and my feet are killing me, I'll see you tomorrow"

Victoria: "Ok, good night"

Jacqueline: "Night"

_Victoria couldn't sleep yet, there was something bothering her that she couldn't figure out, so she just started making a list of things she was taking to the trip and began to _

_visualize what she was going to do during her stay; she also imagined that all her friends were going to be there and even her crush, suddenly Victoria blushed and smiled _

_deeply._

_Victoria went to sleep alongside Napoleon staring at the enormous Moon lighting her from her window; she immediately entered a deep and comforting slumber._

* * *

_It was a rainy and sunny morning; Victoria was making breakfast while Jacqueline was watching the news:_

Victoria: "It looks like it's gonna rain all day"

Jacqueline: "Looks like it, so says the news"

All of a sudden, some breaking news alerts Victoria and Jacqueline.

Anchorman: "In other, more mysterious news, local sightings of dead, skinned bodies were found in the woods near Diamond Heights. Local police think it might be

some sort satanic cult trying to frighten locals, further investigation is required but in the meanwhile it is recommended that citizens stay awayfrom the forest during

the night, security will be put to the maximum in every area of the forest."

_Victoria had remembered they were both going to a field trip in those woods for their ecology class in College and she was beginning to worry because she was really expecting _

_this trip._

Jacqueline: "Well, if we're still going we ought to pack a gun or something."

Victoria: "Oh come on Jackie, you don't even know how to handle a weapon, and we don't even have money to buy those things_"_

_Victoria continued watching the news and Jacqueline stood there staring at Victoria like she had just called Jacqueline stupid. Jacqueline got her purse and left without saying _

_anything else, Victoria just continued watching the news thinking to herself what or who could've caused those murderers._

_All of a sudden, the phone rang, Victoria picked up the phone; it was one of her classmates to tell her news about the field trip._

Helen: "Hey Vick, how's it going? "

Victoria: "Oh hey Helen, not much just watching the news"

Helen: "About that, the trip is still on track so you guys better have your things ready and maybe you should consider buying yourself some weapons in case something nasty happens"

_Victoria never handled a weapon before but she was considering the fact that she might need one in case whatever's causing chaos in the woods might happen again._

Victoria: "Ok Helen, I'll make sure to tell Jackie about this"

_Victoria led out a long sigh and called Jacqueline to tell her the news. Jacqueline was already at the weapon store trying to pick out a nice handgun for her and Victoria._

_Only two days for Victoria and Jacqueline's field trip; Victoria was already getting nervous not knowing if they were going to have a normal field trip or something else._

_Victoria: "Well, did you pack your things already?"_

_Jacqueline: "Yeah, toothbrush, panties, bras, etc."_

_Victoria: "Yeah I get it"_

_Jacqueline: "I put the handguns in my backpack just in case"_

_Victoria: "Ok, hopefully we won't need them"_

_Jacqueline: "I hope so"_

_Victoria turned off the lights and Jacqueline fell asleep, but Victoria however wasn't able to close her eyes, something was bothering her, she felt anxious, like something very _

_important was about to happen, but what?_


	3. Chapter III

**Second Thoughts and Blood**

_It was morning already, Jacqueline woke up at 8:45am and found Victoria had already woken up; she was having breakfast and watching her favorite movie, Sweeney Todd. _

Jacqueline: "Well, aren't you up early?"

_Victoria looked at where Jacqueline was standing with a very sleepy look. Jacqueline's eyes were surprised._

Jacqueline: "Damn girl you look like you were up all week!"

Victoria: "I don't know what's happening, I haven't been able to sleep well lately, it's like I'm desperate for something to happen…something important"

_Jacqueline pondered for a moment and then she looked at Victoria with a raised eyebrow and her hands lying on her hips._

Jacqueline: "I think I know what's wrong witchou, it's that white-boy Gregory that has been flyin' in yo' mind like a hummingbird! Chill out girl, you'll get enough of him in the trip for the whole weekend."

_Victoria smiled at her and she looked away back at the TV, but deep inside she knew it wasn't Gregory she was anxious about._

_After they both had breakfast, Victoria asked Jacqueline about how she was doing with the baby._

Victoria: "So how much before, you know…**it** happens"

Jacqueline: "Well according to the doc, he might be ready for next month, hopefully it don't look anything like his daddy or I'm gonna be pissed"

_Victoria chuckled and picked up the dishes to wash them and get ready to leave for College._

_In University, Victoria was walking with Jacqueline to her current classroom when out of another classroom came out Victoria's secret crush, Gregory. Gregory was from New Jersey and moved with his father about a year ago; he was pale, skinny and had blue eyes, he was also the "Goth" guy from the area but he was considered the cutest by many girls._

Gregory: "Hey guys, glad to catch up"

Jacqueline: "I bet you are"

Gregory replied sarcastically.

Gregory: "So Jacqueline, been to the vagina man lately?"

_Gregory was referring to Jacqueline's Gynecologist._

_Jacqueline scowled at Gregory._

Jacqueline: "Well aren't you the funny asshole one? Been accepted in any circus lately? Sad Sack…"

_Victoria smiled and hid her chuckle._

_Suddenly Gregory noticed Victoria was trying to hide her smile and thought of some way to establish conversation with her._

Gregory: "Hey Vick, you ready for the trip?"

Victoria: "Yeah,you?"

Gregory: "Yeah, you taking Napoleon?"

Victoria: "Yeah"

Gregory: "Yeah well I'm feeling safe already… you never know what horrible beast with a wide mouth and engorged belly can attack you"  
_Jacqueline knew Gregory was making fun of Jacqueline because he was looking at her when he was talking._

Jacqueline: "Yeah or when some asshole tries to get too frisky with you"

_Gregory suddenly felt insulted but he just laughed and pretended she wasn't referring to him; he said goodbye to the girls and headed for his next class._

Victoria: "Looks like you gave him a low blow there"

Jacqueline: "Well he deserved it, you mess with me you get burned baby!"

_Suddenly Victoria stopped Jacqueline._

Jacqueline: "What's wrong Vick?"

Victoria: "Listen, I'm having second thoughts about going to this trip with the murders and all"

_Jacqueline shook her head sideways._

Jacqueline: "Oh Vick, don't be scared, nothing's gonna happen, we'll be safe from where were staying and you heard the news, "maximum security will be put all over the place" so there's no way those guys can get to us"

Victoria: "You're probably right; I might be getting a little exaggerated"

_Victoria had agreed to still go to the trip but she still wasn't sure about going._

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere in the city of San Francisco, the people from the A.T.I. were monitoring the forest by satellite signal to see if they could track the mysterious hunter _

_creatures. Robert Kelly was very focused in the monitors when one of his workers came to him._

_Speaking to himself._

Robert: "Come on where the hell are you sons of bi…"

Jones: "Sir, we've picked up something on satellite L.U.C.Y."

Robert: "Put it on screen"

_What Robert saw was something amazing to everyone's eyes; it was a blurry figure jumping from branch to branch like it was following something or someone._

_Speaking to himself again._

Robert: "There you are you bastard"

Jones: "Sir, there seem to be more of those things and they seem to be heading to the touristic parts of the forest"

_Robert replied with a cold and horrid voice._

Robert: "Let them have their fun…for now, the tourist will make excellent bait"

* * *

While Robert Kelly was planning on how to ambush the creatures, a family of a man and his wife with their twin girls were out camping in the forest.

Man: "Honey, I'm gonna go get some wood for the chimney"

Wife: "Yeah baby don't be late supper is almost ready"

_Meanwhile the girls were playing just outside the cabin when all of a sudden one of the girls hears a clicking noise coming from a nearby tree._

_Twin 1: "Hello Mister Squirrel?"_

_Twin 2: "What are you looking for?"  
Twin 1: "A Squirrel is hiding in between those branches"_

_Twin 2: "Then we should get him out and play with him!"_

_The branch suddenly breaks and a tall figure stands before the twins._

_The twins realize the figure is not friendly and let out a scream alarming the mother and father._

_Wife: "Harold! Harold! The twins where are they!?"_

_Man: "I don't know the scream came from over there"_

_The man and his wife came over where the twins were playing but they found nothing._

_Then the man turned around and his wife had disappeared so he quickly ran back into the cabin and took his shotgun._

_Man: "All right you sons of bitches! Where are you!?"_

_The man heard the same clicking noise that the first twin had heard before they disappeared; he turned around to see where the sound was coming from when suddenly his _

_head had been cut off by some sort of steel blade and the rest of his body had collapsed into the ground._


	4. Chapter IV

**A nightmare and a new arrival**

_It was 7pm when Victoria and Jacqueline had arrived from College and in Victoria's case from College and work. They already had everything packed and Jacqueline was very excited that they were finally going to get some fresh air away from the city; Victoria however, was feeling really worried._

Jacqueline: "Tomorrow's the big day! Some sweet sweet outdoors woo!"

Victoria: "Yeah…great"

_Jacqueline groaned and looked at Victoria annoyed._

Jacqueline: "Lighten up girl! I told you we'll be fine!"

Victoria: "Yeah I know but…you know what? You're right"

_While Victoria went to change to her PJs, Jacqueline turned on the news._

Anchorman: "More death is found in the forest after a man about 45 years of age with his wife and two daughters went camping and later on were found dead and skinned, local police seem to ignore the situation at hand, the question is, why? More to come after these commercials"

_Jacqueline ignored the horrifying news and quickly changed the channel in case Victoria overheard them._

_Meanwhile, Victoria was out from taking a shower when her cell phone rang_, _Gregory was calling._

Victoria: "Hello?"

Gregory: "Hey there"

Victoria: "Hey Greg, what's happening?"

Gregory: "Nothing just called to say hi"

Victoria: "Oh c'mon you and I both know that's not why you called"

_Victoria sounded overconfident._

Gregory: "Alright, listen, a lot of things have been happening in that forest and I want you and Jacqueline to know that if anything happens I'll keep a look out for you guys…especially you Vick_"_

_Victoria was blushing red hot and thanking God that she was only talking to Gregory on the phone or she would've collapsed._

Victoria: "Thanks Greg, you're really nice"

_Gregory had feelings for Victoria since they met, but he was too shy and too scared to tell her, most of all to being rejected by her._

Gregory: "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

Victoria: "Yeah"

Gregory: "Alright, good night and don't forget to tell Jacqueline to pack her tick shampoo"

_Victoria bursted in laughter._

Victoria: "Good Night"

_When Victoria hung up Jacqueline appeared and she already knew who it was._

Jacqueline: "Did he tell you something stupid about me?"

Victoria: "Nah, he just wanted to tell you good night"

_Jacqueline wasn't convinced._

Jacqueline: "Whateva"

_Victoria and Jacqueline turned the lights off and went to sleep. Victoria had trouble sleeping and she fell into a nightmare._

_Victoria knew it was a dream but she didn't know where she was._

Victoria: "What is this place? It's so cold and strange"

_Then Victoria heard a scream coming not far from her; she ran to see who it was and she had found Jacqueline, she was struggling like something was bothering her. Victoria stopped to look at her belly and suddenly it bursted and a puddle of blood came from her stomach painting the whole floor red. Then she felt something or someone was following her so she ran as quickly as possible through the place not knowing where she was going. All of a sudden she saw Gregory standing on another side of a blood red river, she yelled his name but he couldn't hear her so she jumped in the blooded water to reach him but when she was half way crossing, something was behind Gregory, Victoria yelled at Gregory to warn him about the figure standing behind him but he still couldn't listen; as fast as lighting, Gregory's head fell off his shoulders and his body was cut in half also. Victoria screamed as hard a she could, got off the water and kept running in another direction, she could still feel someone running behind her; she ran as far as she could until she had tripped over a branch, she was certain this was the end and just when the figure was about approaching her, some metal screeching was made, she gasped and had woken up to find it was only a nightmare._

_Victoria was covered in sweat and she was cold, gasping for air. She looked at her side and Jacqueline was sleeping and snoring like a bear._

_Victoria thought to herself._

Victoria: "It was only a nightmare…I better get something to drink I feel horrible"

_Victoria got off the bed and went to the kitchen to get some milk, she was thinking about going back to sleep but she didn't want to have the same nightmare again so she sat on the couch to watch some TV; she surfed through the channels to see what was on; Family Guy was up so she watched it for like five minutes and quickly fell asleep until the next morning._

_During Victoria's nightmare and struggle to get back to sleep, from outside the Earth's atmosphere, a very large metallic ship just like the first one was heading for Earth. The ship led out three capsules and they crashed in the outsides of the city. The capsules opened and smoke came out followed by clicking noises._


	5. Chapter V

**Trouble in the deadly forest**

_It was 6am and Jacqueline was already worried that they might be a tad late and lose the bus. Victoria looked worse than before, she had bags under her eyes; she could be easily mistaken with a zombie._

Jacqueline: "Oh God! I gotta brush my pants and put on my teeth!"

Victoria: "What?"

Jacqueline: "Nevermind we're late!"

Victoria: "Calm down, the bus leaves at 7:30am"

Jacqueline: "Oh my God Oh my God Oh…oh, right"

Victoria: "I'm gonna go take a shower you make sure we don't forget anything"

Jacqueline: "Alright, did you call Helen already?"

Victoria: "No, I'll call her later"

Jacqueline: "its ok I'll call her"

Victoria: "Whatever"

_Jacqueline was about to ask Victoria what happened to her, why she looked so zombified but she figured Victoria wouldn't tell her so she tried to ignore it._

_Victoria was taking a shower and thinking about her nightmare, she couldn't stop thinking that it could be related to her worries about going to that trip._

_Victoria and Jacqueline made it to the bus on time and brought Napoleon along. In the bus Jacqueline sat next to Victoria and she sat next to Gregory; behind them sat Helen and two other classmates._

Helen: "You guys this is gonna be sweet!"  
Victoria: "Hopefully we don't get massacred"

_Jacqueline chuckled._

Jacqueline: "At least not most of us"

Gregory: "C'mon Vick cheer up, we're gonna have some fun"

Helen: "Yeah, except for the part where it has to do with class stuff"

Jacqueline: "Well, duh"

_After hours of sarcastic comments Jacqueline and Gregory threw at each other while Victoria was listening to her Zune and Helen was making jokes about the teacher, they arrived at the forest._

_The forest was beautiful; it had trees that were there for more than a hundred years and many animal sounds of birds chirping and squirrels tapping nuts on the tree branches._

_The class had arrived at their respective cabins. Jacqueline, Victoria and Helen stayed at the same cabin together while Gregory stayed with his other friends in a different cabin next to the girl's cabins._

Jacqueline: "Well, we'll be staying here all weekend so we better get comfy"

_Victoria sighed and started unpacking._

_While everyone was getting comfortable in their cabins, a pair of devilish eyes was stalking from in between the trees; it was watching the men talking about ditching during the class and girls talking about how cute each boy was._

_Victoria suddenly felt like exploring a part of the forest near the cabins so she went out; she looked at the boys trying to climb the trees and continued exploring. When she was far enough, she stopped and sat in the middle of a lone branch. Victoria liked drawing so she started to draw plants and trees as she saw them; the pair of glaring eyes was watching her sit quietly in the middle of the forest. Victoria was very focused in her drawing until she heard footsteps; Victoria panicked and quickly jumped out and stood very alert. _

Victoria: "Who's there??"

Gregory: "It's me"

Victoria: "Oh, you scared the hell out of me"

Gregory: "Sorry"

_Gregory put up puppy eyes at Victoria._

Gregory: "I brought someone along also"

_Behind him came Napoleon who was very excited to be in the wild once again._

Victoria: "Heyyy Napoleon!"

Gregory: "Thought you might need some company"

Victoria: "Yeah, I've been really jumpy lately"

_Gregory scowled at Victoria and asked._

Gregory: "Why is that?"

Victoria: "Oh it's just that…nothing, nevermind"

_Victoria wanted to tell someone but she was afraid people might think she was overreacting._

Gregory: "C'mon you can tell me"

Victoria: "No it's nothing we have to go"

_Victoria got up and walked towards the cabins, Gregory sighed and walked behind her while the mysterious deadly eyes followed them all the way back to the cabins, little did they know they were being stalked by a predator._

_Later that night everyone were back in the cabins and Victoria was about to get ready for bed. Jacqueline was already sleeping, when all of a sudden Victoria heard noises coming from outside the cabin. Victoria came out of the cabin, there was no one outside, it was cold, the Moon was full and it lighted almost every part of the forest. Victoria was about to close the door when she heard a clicking noise coming from between the trees; she thought it was some sort of Woodpecker but what kind of Woodpecker pecks wood at this time of the night!?_

_Victoria came out of the cabin in her tight shorts and tank top with only a small coat to protect her from the cold. She walked and walked to where the sound came from until suddenly something had stepped behind her; she gasped and looked behind her but she could see nothing and she heard the same metal screech from her nightmare, only this time she wasn't dreaming!_


	6. Chapter VI

**Dangerous Encounters**

_Victoria felt on her butt with her back resting on a nearby tree; she was breathing deeply and trying to figure out what was in front of her. After a very short time, the figure standing beside her finally revealed its identity by uncloaking itself; it was a very large humanoid like creature with long black dread-locks decorated with metallic rings, dressed in a very strange metallic armour and some unprotected parts covered in a strange mesh; the creature was wearing what seemed to be a mask with tubes connected all over it; Victoria also noticed he was wearing some type of skulls that didn't seem human-like all over his neck and thorax._

_Suddenly Victoria stopped her analyzing when she noticed that whatever was standing in front of her was about to cut her like pork-chops. Victoria closed her eyes and looked away while the creature raised its arm blades to strike, which is when a very loud blast came from behind her and melted the creature's arm blades. The creature roared in anger and out of the darkness, another creature just like him stepped in! Victoria was numb, she didn't know whether to run or just stay where she was, strange aliens were battling in front of her eyes and there she was, helpless and confused. The creature that just saved her (or at least that's what seemed to have done at the time) had the same kind of armour except that it was designed in another way, especially the mask; this one was more detailed and marked._

_The battle was intense, like two enormous army tanks shooting at each other and crashing each one into the other; they both drew weapons and began fighting again; they roared and cut and punched each other until one of them pierced the other one's neck resulting in an instant death. The victorious creature raised his spear and roared in satisfaction._

_Victoria was still numb at what she had just experienced. The creature withdrew its weapon and turned back to look at Victoria. Victoria gasped and looked back at the creature; she already knew how powerful the creature was so she didn't think of running nor anything else. The creature purred at her and took a step forward; Victoria jumped up to her feet and stood still. They both stared at each other for a moment until the creature suddenly kept walking leaving Victoria behind him._

Victoria: "What the hell was all that about?"

_Suddenly she heard two familiar voices shouting her name from afar, it was Jacqueline Gregory._

Victoria: "I'm here!"

Jacqueline: "What the hell are you doing here? Are you ok?"

Victoria: "Yeah I'm fine"

Gregory: "Some strange roars came from the woods and woke us up, then Jacqueline told me you disappeared, we were so worried, what were you thinking?"

_Victoria could tell them what happened but she was almost certain they wouldn't believe her._

Jacqueline: "Well at least your ok; now c'mon I gotta take a piss and go back to sleep, my feet are killing me"

Gregory: "Christ, Jacqueline can you be any more of a grandma?"

Jacqueline: "Well try carrying 10 pounds in yo' stomach for eight months and see how you like it, you wouldn't last three!"

_While Jacqueline and Gregory were discussing again, Victoria was looking up at the full Moon and thinking about the creature that had just saved her, she smiled even thought she was nervous at the time._

* * *

_Meanwhile back at Robert's hideout._

Robert: "Did you spot the creature again?"

Worker: "Yes Mr. Kelly and we've had a lot of activity in past 2 hours"

Robert: "Good, can I get a visual on the creature?"

Worker: "Yes right away sir"

_The satellite screen zoomed in into one of the creatures revealing it was dead._

Robert: "What in God's name happened to it?"

Worker: "It seems it had taken part of a fight sir…with another one of its kind"

Robert: "Show me history of this event"

Worker: "Yes sir"

_The satellite screen suddenly shows the fight between the two creatures._

Robert: "Good God, what the hell are they trying to do here and why the hell did the other one killed his own kind?"

Worker: "Sir there seems that there was a human present in the fight also…and it seems to be a woman"

_Robert's expression changed dramatically._

Robert: "Hmm, interesting"

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest near the cabins, the creatures that arrived with the one that was killed, were angered and disturbed by the recent events, so they started to get ready to face the hunters that arrived to exterminate them._

_One looked at the other beside him clicking and purring like they were communicating._

G'raay: "Our mother planet found us here, but how?"

J'org: "I do not know of this, but one of us has already died, we must get ready and kill the others while we can"

G'raay: "I can't believe they marked us as badblood for killing all these weak creatures, the oomans! They all look the same, female and male, adult or child"

J'org: "The Yautja clan has degraded itself for all these years G'raay, it is not our fault we recognize ourselves as true hunters, and they have even adapted to learn the ooman language! It's preposterous! The oomans should be exterminated no matter what gender or age"

G'raay: "Tell the others to be alert; we are not alone"

_The creature who was known as J'org nodded at the one that was named G'raay and left._

* * *

_While the newly known badblood Yautja hunters were preparing for attack, Victoria was thinking about her newly discovered "hero"; who was he? Where did he come from? And why did he kill one that looked just like him and instead saved her?_

Jacqueline: "Hello? Is Victoria Valentine still on Earth?"

_Victoria came back to her senses._

Victoria: "Sorry Jackie, I'm a little tired that's all"

Jacqueline: "Hm, weeell if ya'll say so, but just quit doing that, you're freaking everybody out"

_Victoria smiled._

_Jacqueline continued staring at Victoria._

Jacqueline: "By the look on your face it seems to me that you found something while you were out last night did you?"

_Victoria's eyes widened and looked at Jacqueline._

Victoria: "N-no it's nothing really just tired that's all"

Jacqueline: "Sure whateva. By the way Gregory is looking for you, you better go find him"

Victoria: "Ok thanks Jackie"

_Victoria didn't really want to go find Gregory at all, she just wanted to go back into the woods and see if __**he **__was still there._


	7. Chapter VII

**Preparing for the Attack**

_The day had gone smooth, the class had gone on investigation watching plants and wondering not far from the camp site. Victoria was all day thinking about __**him**__, and it wasn't Gregory anymore, no, it was that strange creature like humanoid that she had recently met. Victoria was eager to find him again even if it meant getting in trouble again, but what if it was only casualty? What if she got in the same trouble and he didn't show up? She was desperate to find him so she had planned to go out during the night again to find him. _

_Jacqueline noticed Victoria was on her daydreaming again and she just moved her head sideways and approached Victoria._

Jacqueline: "Ok girl, you mind tellin' me what's going on in that head of yours?"

_Victoria thought about it at the moment, until she finally gave up. She sighed deeply._

Victoria: "Would you believe anything I tell you?"  
Jacqueline: "…Sure, why not?"

_Victoria paused for a moment to think about how she was going to tell Jacqueline what actually happened without her not thinking she was crazy but there was simply no other way to explain it._

Victoria: "Last night I heard something from outside, like a clicking noise, so I went to check it out and I found myself lost; then I heard the sound again and it came from behind me, this enormous creature thing was about to attack me when suddenly another one came and killed him, we were quiet for a moment and then he left…I was certain he was going to kill me too, but he didn't"

_Jacqueline stood quiet for a moment and she didn't say anything; then she looked at Victoria._

Jacqueline: "So you're saying…that what you saw last night and the roaring things were…aliens??"

Victoria: "…well…yes"

_Awkward silence._

Jacqueline: "…ok seriously were you smoking weed last night? Cuz that is the biggest crap I've ever heard"

_Victoria was frustrated because Jacqueline wouldn't believe her._

Victoria: "Look if you don't believe me you can come with me at night and see for yourself"

Jacqueline: "What?? At night?? With all the bears and shit? Nuh-uh I don't think so, besides we gotta get packing tomorrow we're leaving"

Victoria: "Well, I'm still going"

Gregory: "Going where?"

_Gregory stepped in._

_Victoria: "Nowhere, just some pub over back at home"_

_Gregory: "Oh then count me in"_

_Victoria rolled her eyes and went back to the camping site along with the rest of the class._

* * *

_While Victoria was walking to join the rest of her classmates, someone was watching from above, watching her every movement, listening to her voice while she was talking with her friends. The Yautja hunter that saved her was watching her; he had developed an interest in her since their first encounter, she was different from the humans he had seen; with her golden shiny curls and her voice, not to mention her beautiful eyes, he enjoyed watching her from afar. _

_When the people left, the other two hunters appeared. The two hunters uncloaked; there was one that had very long dread-locks that reached to his stomach, he had also many markings and was much more buffed, his name was Gor'rah. The second hunter seemed younger, his dreads were shorter and he had few scars marked on his mask, he was called Su'raj. The hunter that had saved Victoria was not old but wasn't very young either; he had a couple of scars on his mask and various skull necklaces all over his neck and thorax; he goes by the name of El'zek._

_Gor'rah approached El'zeck._

Gor'rah: "Have you spotted the badbloods yet?"

_El'zeck purred quickly and looked at Gor'rah._

El'zeck: "…No, I haven't seen them"

Gor'rah: "Then what were you looking for?"

El'zeck: "Nothing just, monitoring"

_Sur'raj added himself to the conversation._

Sur'raj: "I think El'zeck was looking for something more than just a badblood"

_El'zeck roared and grabbed Sur'raj's skull necklaces._

El'zeck: "Mind your own damn business…unblooded"

_Sur'raj roared at him and they both scowled at each other and then Gor'rah interrupted._

Gor'rah: "Ki'dte!(Enough)Let's just stick to the mission now you two"

_The two annoyed Yautjas nodded and ignored each other, following Gor'rah to find the badbloods._

* * *

_The night was calm and very cold; Victoria was putting on her jacket and boots to go outside, she went outside to wonder around the woods hoping this time she was as lucky as the last. She was walking further from camp when she heard a voice coming from behind._

Jacqueline: "Wait!"

_Victoria looked back and smiled embracing herself from the cold of the night._

Victoria: "I thought you weren't coming"

Jacqueline: "Yeah, but if anything happens at least I'll be there to say I told you so"

Victoria: "Great…glad you'll be there"

_Victoria and Jacqueline wondered off further into the woods with only a flashlight and the clothes on their backs, not knowing what awaits for them in the woods._

* * *

_Back at Robert's hideout, Robert was still tracking the Yautjas in the woods when one of his men told him they found a high concentration in the Far East a mile from the camp site._

Robert: "Jones!"  
Jones: "Yes Sir"

Robert: "The governor finally approved to lend us their weaponry; we must NOT fail this mission, understood?"

Jones: "Yes Sir"

_Jones added._

Jones: "Sir, we've located the targets"

Robert: "Good, then we must act quickly"

_Robert stared at the screen with a grin on his face._

* * *

_The badbloods were not left behind, they were also preparing for attack since they knew already that they have been tracked._

J'org: "Everyone's ready, we must not underestimate these Yautjas, they're trained to do what they came here for"

G'raay: "I will tell the rest. By the way, Kik'eh spotted some female oomans walking in the woods; maybe they could be used as bait?"

J'org: "Perfect, let's hunt them down and exterminate them to leave nice bait for those weak fools!"

_The Predator's jaws began to twitch in satisfaction. The biggest event in Victoria's life was about to happen soon...in the next chapter.  
_


	8. Chapter VIII

**Worlds Collide**

_Victoria had been walking for hours with Jacqueline who had been also walking and complaining for hours. Victoria felt very disappointed since she had not seen what she was _

_looking for; then she thought to herself, what if she was only dreaming? What if he already left and it was only a moment that one only witnesses in a lifetime? Victoria was _

_already losing hope._

Jacqueline: "Vick let's go, we're getting too far from the camp and you haven't seen anything, there's more probability that we'll get attacked by wolves or a bear than aliens"

Victoria: "Just give me more time; I'm sure he'll appear"

Jacqueline: "Vicky c'mon don' b….AAAAAAACK!!"

Victoria: "Watch out!!"

_Suddenly a laser shot right beside Jacqueline, almost killing her if it wasn't for Victoria's quick senses. Victoria even though she was frightened, she was excited because there_

_ could still be a chance that __**he**__ would appear, but when?_

Jacqueline: "**What the hell was that??"**

Victoria: "Shhh, it could hear us"

_A badblood dropped from the nearby trees and revealed himself by turning off his camouflage._

Jacqueline: "I don't give a damn I'm going out there and giving him a kick in the ass I'm pregnant goddamit show more respect!"

_Jacqueline's angered voice came to the attention of the Predator that was going to kill them and use the two girls as bait._

Jacqueline: "Listen man or whatever the hell you are, I'm carrying a baby here and you need to show some respect or I'll be kicking yo' as all over the place bitch"

_The badblood Yautja roared at the woman frightening her as he grabbed her by the neck and scanned her to see the child inside her. Jacqueline struggled as the Predator held _

_her so tight that she could barely breathe, she was at the border of death._

_Victoria didn't know what to do, she punched him and kicked him and yelled at him, as a result she got kicked aside and thrown to the ground, she could hear Jacqueline's _

_screams only getting lower._

_Just when Victoria fell like the world was falling, she heard a metallic screech of something being thrown; it was some sort of a weapon, circle shaped and sharp, very very _

_sharp that had cut about 4 dread-locks from the badblood Yautja's head; the creature screamed in pain since the dread-locks, unlike our hair, is filled with live cells._

_Jacqueline was left laying on the floor, she wasn't moving at all; Victoria moved over to where Jacqueline was and tried to move her and speak to her to see if she would react._

Victoria: "Jacqueline, Jackie!!"

_Tears came down from Victoria's eyes as she saw that Jacqueline did not respond. Victoria laid beside Jacqueline to look at the fight that was happening at that very same _

_moment; Victoria's eyes could barely believe she was re-living an alien battle once more and she was certain the one that had saved her best friend was the one that had _

_saved her before, but will he pay attention to her this time?_

_The two immense Predators were fighting brutally against each other, they wrestled and punched until they drew their swords and began to fight once more, only this time, _

_the badblood Yautja was a little too quick for El'zeck as his opponent quickly got the upper hand. When the Predator was about to strike, Sur'raj and Gor'rah jumped in to join _

_the action beating the other Predator down, but El'zeck wasn't the only one that received backup, the badbloods also conveniently arrived to the battle and began to draw their _

_weapons. The battle began as the two honored Yautjas and the unblooded one began to fight against the badblooded Yautjas; Victoria was frozen as she didn't know what to _

_do since she had her pregnant best friend lying unconscious on the floor and about seven or eight enormous beast-like men fighting each other right in front of her. The battle_

_ continued roughly as the Yautjas faught each other until one of them died, Gor'rah quickly drew his disks and threw them at two Predators that were fighting El'zeck cutting _

_the back of their spines and being finished off by Sur'raj with his sharp blades. The three Yautjas managed to fight their way off until the only remaining badbloods were the _

_ones that leaded the pack, J'org and G'raay._

_A conversation began between opponents._

G'raay: "So, it has come to this?"

Gor'rah: "Yes, yes it has…brother"

_G'raay's eyes became dark and angered as Gor'rah mentioned that stinging word that made his veins almost pop. El'zeck and Sur'raj retreated from G'raay and Gor'rah and _

_turned to face J'org._

El'zeck: "So_,_ J'org, let's finish you off quickly, so no pain is felt"

_J'org scowled yelling at El'zeck._

J'org: "NO, it is **YOU** that will be finished off not me! I have more experience and skills than you!"

_Sur'raj clicked in excitement and stepped forward as this was going to be a good opponent for his pride._

Sur'raj: "I'll go first El'zeck, I have to do this"

El'zeck: "Then you may as well go ahead"

_While Sur'raj,J'org, Gor'rah and G'raay were preparing for first attacks, El'zeck turned his eyes towards where Victoria was sitting, he could see confusion in her eyes, he knew _

_she was frightened but she also looked like she was expecting this to happen, he had noticed her coming out from her safe zone and venturing in the woods at night which _

_made it so curious to why did she do such a thing, are Earth females really that stupid? He thought to himself. Then El'zeck noticed Victoria's friend who as lying on the floor _

_without moving and he had comprehended why she did not leave; he then approached the two women._

_Victoria's heart was beating fast as she saw the gigantic Predator approaching her and Jacqueline, she feared that he might finish off what the other one started but then why _

_would he save her in the first place? Victoria backed off and tried to sit on front of Jacqueline to cover her. The Predator stopped seeing that she was trying to protect her but _

_he nodded as if saying that he meant no harm. Victoria moved aside and let the Predator get close to Jacqueline. El'zeck scanned Jacqueline and saw the baby formed inside _

_her with only few days from being born, but she needed treatment or else they could both die._

_As El'zeck attended the two women, Gor'rah and G'raay made their first move resulting in an exact same attack until Gor'rah decided to move aside and attack from behind _

_resulting in vain since G'raay evaded the attack by making a back flip and punching from behind. G'raay could easily evade Gor'rah's moves since he knew every single one of _

_them from the old days when they were youngsters and practiced with their mother, it was only then when G'raay killed a human child as he was stalking him in _

_his backyard which resulted in a badblood marking for spilling the blood of an innocent. The Yautja brothers were equally matched; the battle would not seem to end as they _

_both matched their counterattacks and their defenses. J'org launched one of his disks at Sur'raj hoping that it would cut through his bones but he easily evaded the attack _

_and kicked J'org from behind knocking him to the ground. As the battle continued El'zeck heard some machine noises coming from the other side, he knew it wasn't anything _

_good so he warned his partners to retreat to a safe place. _

_G'raay jumped back on a branch of an old tree._

G'raay: "We shall end this in another time, farewell for now brother"

_G'raay disappeared amongst the branches with J'org following behind._

_Gor'raah turned to his parters._

Gor'raah: "We must leave quickly before the oomans find us"

_Then he turned to look at the two human females lying on the ground with El'zeck right beside them._

Gor'raah: "We can't do anything for them El'zeck; let their kind help them as they can"

_El'zeck stared at Gor'raah for a moment when at the very same time the machines that El'zeck had heard arrived; there were two enormous tank-like cars followed by many _

_soldiers. The soldiers started shooting at the beasts but they quickly camouflaged and tried to evade them as they weren't there to hunt humans only badbloods. Everything _

_turned into a conflict after their computers got hit by some sort of spider-like metallic disks that damaged their system and their camouflage dropped, the Yautjas had no _

_choice but to fight back. _


	9. Chapter IX

Thanks for the reviews guys! I know there aren't a lot but to me means more than a thousand! Here's the ninth chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Hunters become the Hunted**

_The three revealed Yautjas were fighting against the mysterious men that had arrived and interrupted the honorable battle between soldiers and badbloods but the men that _

_they were fighting against had superior weapons, weapons just like theirs! But where did they get them? This battle could not be won by the Yautjas, they couldn't even get _

_close to the men to hit them because the Predators may be strong but because they are so big, they are also slow. Victoria noticed the beasts needed help so she ran to _

_them._

Victoria: "We need to get out of here! Please help my friend and I can take you somewhere safe! Trust me!"

_El'zeck recorded the voice of Victoria and translated it to their native tongue; they quickly understood and agreed. Sur'raj picked Jacqueline on his arms and carried her away _

_from the attack zone; Victoria turned back noticing there was one Predator missing, the elder one, he was being attacked by the men and he couldn't get away, Victoria saw _

_that a handgun fell from Jacqueline's pockets, she picked up the handgun and fired at the men to give him enough time to leave. The three Yautjas and Victoria ran quickly to _

_the camp site to hide in the cabins but Victoria wasn't sure of what she was doing, was she taking the right choice? Or was she just getting into gigantically enormous _

_trouble?_

* * *

_In the attack zone, came in a black sedan and with it came out Robert._

Robert: "Did we get them?"

Soldier: "Yes sir but they got away, it seems a woman is helping them sir"

Robert: "Well, well isn't that sweet? I want a full search to cover ground and see what you find, don't lose them"

Soldier: "Yes sir!"

* * *

Victoria and the Yautjas arrived to the camp site, but there was something wrong, it seemed awfully quiet_. Suddenly they heard a twitch._

Gregory: "AAAAAAAAGH!"

_Gregory stroke El'zeck with a branch but he quickly grabbed the branch and took Gregory by the neck and growled. _

_Victoria stepped in front of El'zeck._

Victoria: "Stop no! He's ok he's a friend!"

_El'zeck looked at Victoria, and then looked back at Gregory who was struggling to release himself and El'zeck released his grasp._

_Gregory fell to the ground gasping for air and Victoria sat next to him._

Victoria: "Gregory what happened where's everyone?"

Gregory: "W-wha what are you doing with these things? They killed everyone, there was blood everywhere, no one survived but me, we should get away while we

can"

Victoria: "Don't worry I don't think it was them, I think it was the ones they were looking for"

Gregory: "You mean there are more?"

Victoria: "Yes, but we need to get somewhere safe, there are some men following us"

_Gregory turned his eyes to Sur'raj as he was carrying Jacqueline who was still unconscious._

Gregory: "What did they do to Jacqueline?"

Victoria: "It was the others they were fighting against, they are trying to help us but we have to go NOW!"

_The group left to the furthest part of the forest and stopped to rest._

_Sur'raj laid Jacqueline slowly on the floor and scanned her to see how the baby was doing; he then pulled out a purple liquid in form of a capsule and dropped it in her mouth. Gregory and Victoria watched in curiosity, then Gregory turned to Victoria._

Gregory: "So, do they talk or something?"

Victoria: "I'm not sure, I suppose…in their own language I guess but they can at least understand me"

Gregory: "And are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

_Gregory put his hand on Victoria's arm._

Victoria: "I'm ok, just a little worn out that's all"

_Victoria smiled and looked down._

* * *

_El'zeck watched the two humans across the place; he took a close up to Victoria and heard her chuckle and smile at the male human. _

_Gor'rah stepped beside him._

Gor'rah: "I see the ooman with the twisted locks has caught your attention El'zeck"

_El'zeck turned to look somewhere else._

El'zeck: "I was just trying to listen to what they're speaking in case they plan to betray us"

_Gor'rah purred._

Gor'rah: "Of course, we should concentrate on the two dangerous badbloods that are still roaming, that is the only thing we came here for, after that we leave back

to our home planet El'zeck, be focused"

_El'zeck growled silently at Gor'rah and left very frustrated._

* * *

_While Victoria and Gregory were talking and Gor'rah and El'zeck were in watch, Jacqueline finally woke up and the first thing she saw was the huge predator's head looking _

_down at her._

Jacqueline: "Ugh…wha where em' I?? Vicky? Wha…AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! Get away from me! Get the hell away from me you bastard I swear I'll kill you!"

_Jacqueline crawled back as Sur'raj stared at her purring calmly; Victoria and Gregory moved to where Jacqueline was._

Victoria: "Jackie are you alright? Don't worry, he saved your life, he was looking after you"

Gregory: "How are you feeling?"

Jacqueline: "I'm ok I guess, just got startled. I wanna get the hell outta here this is too much for me man it's been hell"

Victoria: "Shh shh don't worry we're gonna be alright as long as we stick with them ok?"

Jacqueline: "Are you sure? You don't even know where they come from or what they want, I'm not even sure if they're human"

Victoria: "I don't think they are but they're the best we have"

_Gor'rah got close to the three humans giving them a signal that they must keep walking._

_While the three humans were walking, Gor'rah and El'zeck walked behind them while Sur'raj was jumping from tree to tree to see if he could find anything._

* * *

Jacqueline: "So um, where exactly are we going?"

Victoria: "I don't know, I think they're looking for the other two of their kind that attacked us"

_Victoria turned her eyes to El'zeck who was watching her all the way, she made a nervous smile and quickly looked at the floor. _

_Then Gregory approached Victoria._

Gregory: "Well, if my eyes are correct I'd say one of them has a little crush on you Vick"

_Victoria's heart beat got faster._

Victoria: "That's silly; I don't think that's even possible I mean we're so different I don't even know what they are"

_Gregory chuckles._

Gregory: "Calm down, it's just a theory"

_Victoria got embarrassed and smiled looking down._

Victoria: "Right, I just overreacted again"

Jacqueline: "I'm hungry, ain't there a Burger King or Taco Bell around here in case you get lost or somethin'?"

Gregory: "Why would they establish a fast food in the middle of the forest when there's no one around"

Jacqueline: "Yeah well I'm around and I'm hungry, I'd buy; this is stooupid I wanna leave now"

_Gregory rolled eyes._

* * *

Gor'rah: "You know El'zeck, if my translator wasn't mistaken, I think the male ooman and the female ooman with the twisted locks were talking about you"

_El'zeck knew since he also had a translator but he pretended that he wasn't paying attention to them._

El'zeck: "What did they say Gor'rah?"

_Gor'rah laughed shortly._

Gor'rah: "I think you already know El'zeck, I may be two hundred and six years old, but I'm no fool"

_El'zeck remained quiet._

_Sur'raj suddenly came back down from a tree and warned the other two Yautjas that G'raay and J'org were near. Gor'rah and El'zeck stopped which quickly scared Victoria and _

_the others._

_Gor'rah then looked at the trees._

Gor'rah: "I can sense them, they're waiting for us"


	10. Chapter X

Phew, tenth chapter, hope you like it!

* * *

"**This is not about honor anymore…"**

_Gor'rah signaled to the humans to leave the place pointing out to a different direction; Victoria left with Gregory and Jacqueline and with them came Sur'raj._

Gor'rah: "They are waiting for us, Sur'raj, go with the oomans and take care of them in case G'raay or J'org went after them, El'zeck and I will keep them busy"

_Sur'raj nodded and left quickly behind Victoria, Gregory and Jacqueline._

El'zeck: "This is going to be very interesting"

Gor'rah: "Where are those cowards hiding?"

_Suddenly a growl came from behind them knocking Gor'rah from the back._

G'raay: "Here I am brotha!! Hahahaha"

_El'zeck drew his knife._

_Gor'rah: "No El'zeck, this is between me and him"_

_J'org jumped in and stroke with his wristblades but El'zeck thrusted his stomach at the same time causing a deep wound on J'org's insides but not enough to knock him down_

_ so he quickly kicked El'zeck flipping him off the ground and punched repeatedly his mandibles until El'zeck managed to take out his knife again and stabbed J'org once more on _

_his ribs._

_J'org growled at the top of his lungs in pain and agony; he fell to the ground and quickly died._

_El'zeck then turned to Gor'rah and G'raay, he wanted to help but Gor'rah told him not to get in the way and instead join Sur'raj and the group of humans and wait for him _

_there. El'zeck nodded and left the battleground to find the group and join Sur'raj leaving behind the battle between the two brothers._

_Gor'rah and G'raay were now standing alone facing each other waiting for one of them to make the first move once more._

G'raay: "You've taught your son well, brother, he listens to every command"

Gor'rah: "Yes, unlike you"

_G'raay scowled and made the first attack with his wristblades but Gor'rah blocked with his own wristblades, then G'raay tried to punch Gor'rah's stomach but Gor'rah was too _

_quick for him and grabbed his fist, twisting it leaving G'raay in horrible pain. G'raay was even more angered now, he kicked Gor'rah so hard that he went flying and fell hard on _

_the floor. Gor'rah drew his last disk quickly and threw it at G'raay but he only managed to make a slight cut on his arm. Then they both tackled each other that left them _

_struggling to beat each other down, that is until G'raay drew his spear and stabbed Gor'rah on his stomach._

G'raay: "You were always the weaker one, brother"

Gor'rah: "You'll only get more shame than you already have by killing your own blood"

G'raay: "This is not about honor anymore, **GOODBYE!"**

_G'raay made a final stab on Gor'rah's chest; it didn't last long before Gor'rah's heart stopped beating and died._

* * *

_Meanwhile El'zeck was running off to find the others when suddenly he felt the ambient had gotten heavier, he knew something was wrong, but he had to follow orders and _

_find the others before the other humans got to them. _

_While El'zeck was looking for the group, Victoria, Gregory and Jacqueline were hiding in a nearby cave they had found on the far east of the forest._

_Jacqueline was sitting in a small flat rock close to the wall with her head laying on her knees and tears rolling down her cheeks._

Jacqueline: "How did this happen? We were supposed to go on a class field trip for a weekend and here I am hungry, cold and pregnant. God must really hate me."

Victoria: "Don't say that Jacqueline, we'll get out of here soon"

_While Victoria was trying to consolidate Jacqueline, Gregory was looking at Sur'raj who was watching outside the cave on a tall pointed rock, it was already nightfall and the _

_Moon was once again shining on the forest; he then turned to where Victoria and Jacqueline were, he called Victoria._

Gregory: "What do you think they'll do to us after this is over?"

Victoria: "Hopefully nothing, maybe they'll leave or something"

Gregory: "Yeah, until one of them gets hungry"

Victoria: "Let's hope they're vegetarians then"

_Gregory looked away convinced that these beasts were no vegetarians and that they could expect anything from them._

_After a while, El'zeck had finally found the group and reunited with Sur'raj._

Sur'raj: "What happened? Where's Gor'rah?"

El'zeck: "He wouldn't let me fight beside him so I had to leave to look for you and the oomans"

Sur'raj: "Then all we can do is wait"

El'zeck: "Where are the oomans?"

Sur'raj: "They're inside the rock hole, the male has been watching me, he better not cause any trouble"

El'zeck: "What about the female with the twisted locks?"

Sur'raj: "…what about her?"

El'zeck: "Is she there with the pregnant one?"

Sur'raj: "Yes, it's only a matter of hours before she has the sibling I have to keep her in observation"

_Sur'raj continued watching on top of his pointed rock while El'zeck seemed a little struggled in his mind, Sur'raj was a great observer and he quickly noticed El'zeck._

Sur'raj: "Something troubling you El'zeck?"

El'zeck: "No it's…nothing"

_They stood quiet for a moment._

El'zeck: "Sur'raj"

Sur'raj: "Yes El'zeck?"

El'zeck: "How does one attract a mate?"

_Sur'raj was a little surpised at El'zeck's curious question._

Sur'raj: "Uh, well um…when we attract mates, we present our female with a great trophy"

_El'zeck already knew that but he didn't mean their female kind, henced another question that surprised Sur'raj even more._

El'zeck: "What about female **oomans**?"

_There was a complete silence between both Yautjas, only the cold wind of the nightfall was heard._

Sur'raj: "I don't know what to say, I have no knowledge of female oomans or their mating rites"

_Sur'raj made a short laugh at El'zeck's weird questioning._

Sur'raj: "Well it seems though I am right then, you **were** spotting more than just badbloods that day"

_El'zeck made no response._

Sur'raj: "I understand why she brings your attention, she's so different…beautiful and yet very delicate creature"

El'zeck: "I don't know what to do, she doesn't speak our language nor I hers"

Sur'raj: "Don't worry; I think there's a chance?"

_El'zeck purred as they both continued in watch for the return of Gor'rah, then they heard a sound in between the bushes the two Yautjas were in position to attack._

* * *

_Meanwhile Victoria had finally calmed down Jacqueline when Gregory had a snack bar in his pocket and shared it with her since she needed to be well fed for the sake of the _

_child._

Gregory: "You know your boyfriend is back"

_Victoria was a little surprised._

Victoria: "Oh really? My boyfriend huh? I'd say you're just pissed cuz he picked you up like your were a piece of crumbled paper"

Gregory: "Yeah yeah say whatever you want, he just caught me off guard that's all"

_Gregory seemed all proud._

Victoria: "What do you think they could be planning or talking about right now?"

Gregory: "I have no id…"

_Suddenly a bark interrupted their conversation. Victoria got all excited suddenly to see an old friend whom she thought she had lost._

Victoria: "Napoleon!!"

_El'zeck was walking beside the dog knowing that the small beast was her companion from every time he had watched her. Victoria hugged her animal friend and kissed him _

_like he had not seen Napoleon in years, then she looked up at El'zeck._

Victoria: "Thank You"

_The Yautja recorded the voice once more in his computer translator into his own language and nodded as a response. Victoria then retreated back to where Gregory was to at _

_least get some rest. El'zeck looked at Gregory who was looking at Victoria and Napoleon, and then he left. Gregory knew there was something up with the human like beast _

_and it had something to do with Victoria._

_After the three humans were sleeping, EL'zeck went back inside the cave again, Napoleon woke up sensing the Yautja was getting closer to Victoria but instead of growling he _

_just wagged his tail and moved his ears backwards. El'zeck kneeled beside Victoria who was fast asleep, he grabbed one of her locks and started caressing her, she was so _

_beautiful that even with his mask on, her hair would shine golden and her lips would be marked with each detail of their curves; he then passed his finger on her lips just to _

_feel their softness, oh she was so soft, so delicate, he had never felt any creature like this in his life. El'zeck felt very sexually aroused by Victoria, he could smell her _

_pheromones getting stronger as he was touching her neck and then moving down to her breasts, suddenly he was interrupted by a hit on the head with a rock._

Gregory: "Get away from her you fuck!!"

_El'zeck roared at Gregory waking up Victoria and Jacqueline; Sur'raj also heard the commotion._

Victoria: "What the hell is happening?? What did he do?"

Gregory: "I knew it! The motherfucker was trying to hump you like fucking dog that's what's happening, Victoria get away from him!"

_El'zeck was angered by Gregory; he was going to crush him with his bare hands this time._

Jacqueline: "Oh my God Gregory watch out!!"

_El'zeck tried punching him but Gregory moved aside and El'zeck hit the wall crushing the rocks on the cave wall._

_Stepped in between Gregory and El'zeck._

Victoria: "Stop don't hurt him!"

_Sur'raj grabbed El'zeck by the arms and tried to calm his anger, Sur'raj roared and El'zeck was silent. They both left out of the cave leaving Gregory hesitated and Victoria and _

_Jacqueline baffled._


End file.
